A vehicle control system installed on a vehicle (e.g., a heavy duty vehicle such as a tractor, etc.) is typically tuned (various gains of the system are tuned) in order to ensure the stability of the vehicle in worst case conditions. This tuning entails determining a set of conservative gains for the vehicle control system so that the vehicle control system would be over-damped, thus ensuring said stability.
The use of such conservative gains in more ideal conditions (relative to the worst case conditions) results in a sub-optimal performance of the vehicle.